Jim Morales
Jim Morales, also known as Jimbo, is the Physical Education teacher at Kadic, and the campus supervisor and the health teacher. He has a love handle on his stomach and is shown to eat fairly unhealthy, but while he is overweight he is shown to be very strong in many episodes. He always has a bandage on his left cheek and tucks his trousers into his socks and wears a headband. He always wears a white t-shirt and red sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. Personality Jim is shown to be a man with many different character traits that change depending on the situation. On most days Jim is shown to be very strict, sometimes even bullying, and to have little tolerance to rule breakers and practical jokers. However, on the other side of the spectrum, Jim is shown to care greatly about the safety of his students in spite of his strict attitude, which is why he most likely created a lot of the new school rules such as banning students from the boiler room except in cases of emergency, not allowing the children to get trapped in the food freezer, not letting girls be in the boys' dormitory after a certain time, etc. Jim claims that he has had numerous jobs over the years, and in numerous episodes he acts how a soldier would. During X.A.N.A.'s attacks Jim will rarely show his fear while he is around the students, and will do what ever it takes to protect them. On at least two occasions he has listen to Jeremie's instructions on what to do, and fought against X.A.N.A. without mercy. He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which is what he claims his friends call him. However, he has officially not been made a member of Team Lyoko. History in the show *In the prequel X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, he tells Ulrich and Yumi an embarrassing story about himself. He thinks he was brave and clever but Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Ulrich then says "Honestly, I think you would've been better not talking about it." This supposedly started the famous, "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" saying. *In the first episode, he yells at Milly and Tamiya for being in the tool shed which is where all the tools are kept. He tells them the dangers of the tools for a couple of "little girls" like them. He then grounded the two girls from attending the school dance when Milly snaps at him and throws a fit, despite Milly being the only one acting inappropriately. Job at Kadic Jim is shown to be much more than just the school's Physical Education teacher, this is a list of jobs that Jim has had at the school. *He is shown to be the school's handyman, often having to use his strength to move large items and fix doors and windows. *Jim is the campus supervisor and is in charge of student discipline, and is very strict (most of the time) to students who break the rules. *Jim is shown to be the health teacher in at least one episode. *He was also the school's librarian in at least three episodes *Jim is also the school's swimming pool teacher, in Season 2. *He was the coach of the school's soccer team in one episode of Season 1. List of Jobs / skills and abilities Jim has claimed to have held many jobs over the coarse of his life. Most of these jobs he would rather not talk about. Jobs *United states Navy seal trainer - He has said this on many different occasions, he has been shown to be a capable fighter, and held his own against a spectre. **It should be noted that their is no such thing as a "United states Navy Seals Trainer" and that means he was mostly a Drill Sargent for the Navy seals. An interesting point how ever is the fact that The Navy Seals are trained by active duty seals, meaning that Jim Morales was a Navy Seal. **When he saluted to the police officer, he gave his name, rank, and serial number. For those who are unfamiliar with the military, you are suppose to give your name rank and serial number when captured. *In Final Round, Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to but he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tournament. *In Wreck Room, Jim says that he was once a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been glad to talk about it when people declined his offer for a game. *Canadian special forces in the pilot. *CIA, which is pretty likely given how the CIA use Navy Seals in most of their black op missions. *NASA, as a test dummy for the space race which was not uncommon for the time period. Also the Navy may have been hoping that Jim would have died as a test pilot in a way to get rid of him. Skills *Jim is a decent fighter for the most part in the main series, and was able to hold his own for a while against a polymorphic clone. He teaches Pencak Silat classes at the school, however, and he knows the meaning of certain words and phrases used in the art's practice. *Jim is shown to be pretty adapt at killing Roachsters in False Start, considering he was outnumber and held most of them at bay *Jim has beaten Ulrich in a one on one fight. *Jim has trained the team for at least a week in navy seal boot camp (minus the swimming) *Jim is shown to be an excellent swimmer, hiker, survivalist, and any outdoor activity. *Jim is shown to have a basic idea of how the school's electrical system works. Relationship with the Characters Lyoko Warriors Jim is usually very strict to the Lyoko Warriors in the main canon, but in fanfiction stories he is considerably nicer to all of them and is even a member of their team. *Jeremie Belpois: In season 1, he was very suspicious of Jeremie and his friends because they kept disappearing during classes. By the end of Season 1, Jim made it his mission to find out his secret, which lead to him being fired when he accidentally injured Jeremie. Jim is shown to be nicer to Jeremie in later seasons, but not by much. In the episode "I'd Rather Not Talk About It", he and Jeremie bond while hiding from X.A.N.A.'s bull and Jim inspires Jeremie to try to become big and strong. *Ulrich Stern: He is Jim's favorite of the group, this is most likely because Ulrich is a great athlete and is a great soccer player. *Aelita Stones: When Aelita first came into the world and the supercomputer was shut off, she fainted and Jim used his training to make sure she was safe. He has given Aelita detentions for cutting class and being up past curfew when she should be asleep in her bed. *Odd Della Robbia: He tends to have a love/hate relationship with Odd. He finds Odd's jokes hilarious when they aren't aimed at him, but hates the fact that he is a jokester and pranks him. Jim was upset when Odd tried to blackmail him into putting him back with his friends, but later tells Jim that he won't do it, which touches Jim's heart and causes him to convince Mr. Delmas into doing it. He is shown to have a collection of Odd's tests because Odd turns them into origami. *William Dunbar: Jim is shown to be impressed with William's athletic stature, but hates the fact that he is a "bad boy" and is always breaking school rules. *Yumi Ishiyama: Jim is shown to be very fond of Yumi in most episodes, but will still be hard on her if she breaks the rules. Faculty and Staff *Ms. Hertz and Jim have an on and off relationship. In most episodes, Jim is flirting with her, or she is flirting with him. She has threaten him on numerous occasions for what would be harassment. They both however share a deep love and appreciation for the great outdoors. In some fanfiction stories, they are happily married and sometimes have children of their own *Mr. Delmas and Jim generally get along pretty well. Mr. Delmas is shown to have a good amount of faith in Jim, and usually trusts his judgement, despite how he is somewhat forgetful. Mr. Delmas does fire Jim, after he became sick and tired of Jim being convinced that Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were up to something, and he accidentally injured Jeremie. their relationship is similar to the relationship between Sergeant Shultz and Colonel Klink from Hogan's Heroes. Both Shultz and Jim are in the army, both are overweight, can be easily tricked, and are in charge of guarding people, and both Mr. Delmas and Klink have fired, or sent them to the Russian front, or threaten them when they screw up. In some fanfiction stories, Jim and Jean-Pierre are very good friends, which explains his loving bond with Sissi in these tales. Students *in general **Most students either like or hate Jim. This is due to him being very tough on trouble makers. A large amount of the girls in the school love the fact that he used to be a disco dancer. Most of the younger students look to Jim for guidance when they are in danger. Jim also cares deeply about the students, and almost dies fighting the Roachsters with a Nail-Gun in False Start. *Sissi Delmas **Jim is usually very hard on her, due to her being the the Headmaster's daughter and won't tolerate any insubordination from her. However, he has shown some care for her on at least a few occasions, and in fan fiction stories he is very sweet and dear to her. Trivia *In the original French, Jim's last name is spelled Moralès. *Jim collects the origami that Odd makes out of his tests. *In the episode Straight to Heart, Jim reveals that he had blonde curly hair. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *There is a possibility that Jim is related to Evo Morales, the current president of Bolivia. His last name could also be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to Team Lyoko very often. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Lyoko Warrior. *Sometimes at night, Jim's wife-beater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. *Jim has shown an attraction to Suzanne Hertz, which she only sometimes returns. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he is voiced by Frederic Meaux. *Jim could have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result from his service as a Navy Seal. This would explain why he is constantly alert even when there is no danger near. This would also explain why he is unreasonably hostile and strict towards the schoolchildren. Jim avoids conversations about his past as a Navy seal, CIA, etc. which is another sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jim relives the event that caused him to get Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in the episode False Start while fighting X.A.N.A. It is shown that Jim is very impulsive, which is another symptom. *Jim is the secondary antagonist of Season 3. Galleries Seasons 1-4 Jim in Season 4.jpg|Jim in Season 4. Jimsmad.jpg|Spying on Jeremie in Ghost Channel. Secondaires_0898.jpg|Jim with the loudspeaker. Secondaires 0969.jpg|Tried to wake Mrs. Hertz. Secondaires 0701.jpg|Jim - posessed by Ulrich - with Mrs. Hertz. Secondaires_0927.jpg tumblr_m4frkr2S9Q1r4ly8qo1_500.gif tumblr_m4nfjySbVn1rs1cogo1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_lyudjf2svQ1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_m4um8938J81r7qs82o1_500.gif File:Tumblr_m1il3gRzyr1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lqrqtigTbQ1r2u21io1_500.png tumblr_lz1lg1I7oR1qlvb12o1_500.png BeFunky_tumblr_m5hizhNGmT1r7qs82o1_500.jpg Teddygozillajimisattacked.jpg Jim v. Teddy.gif 9 jim gets electrocuted.png 2011-09-15 0932.png 130px-2011-08-14_1451_001.png 130px-2011-08-14_1503.png Aelita Passed Out.png|Jim helping a passed out Aelita in False Start. False Start - Jim in the Factory.png|Jim in the Factory. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|With Lyoko Warriors in the Supercomputer Room. False Start - Jim and Jeremie in Lab.png|With Jeremie in Lab. False Start - Jim talk to Ulrich and Yumi.png|Tells Ulrich and Yumi to go while he deals with the materialized Kankrelats. Faux depart 307.jpg|He is outnumbered by Kankrelats. Faux depart 331.jpg|Tells the kids to go away. False Start - Jim smiles before shooted.png|Smiles bravely as a Kankrelat about to finish him off. Faux depart 396.jpg|Kissed by Yumi on the cheek. Faux depart 399.jpg|Jim in the Dorm hall. Jer1.png Jim has a major glitch.png Faux depart 306-1-.jpg 179223 1233529469414 full.jpg 179223_1233529455640_full.jpg 2011-09-15 0930.png 2011-09-15 0928 002.png 2011-09-15 0931 001.png 11 solitary martial arts.png 8 jeremie's clone demonstrates its sporting skills.png Secondaires 0922.jpg Zombie jim.jpg 2011-08-14 1454.png Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png Jimpainting2.JPG New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png William 118.jpg William 109.jpg William 017.jpg Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png Cold War Sneaky Delmas image 1.png Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 325.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 289.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 252.jpg Jimspecter.jpg Hard Luck Giving Jim his phone back image 1.png Fausse piste 160.jpg Fausse piste 135.jpg Fausse piste 087.jpg Fausse piste 074.jpg Evolution 404317284_640.jpg Jim and Ulrich.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-59.png|Jim in evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-52.png|Jim trying to figure out a computer IMG 20130107 212720.JPG Warrior Awakens 28.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Foolxana23 Warriorawakens40 Warriorawakens39 Warriorawakens38 Warriorawakens37 Warriorawakens35 Warriorawakens29 Warriorawakens50 Warriorawakens48 Warriorawakens46 Warriorawakens43 Warriorawakens42 Warriorawakens66 Warriorawakens64 Warriorawakens63 Profuture09.JPG Rendezvous30 Rendezvous28 Rendezvous31 Rendezvous55 Rendezvous53 Rendezvous52 Rendezvous109 Rendezvous108 Rendezvous106 Obstination24.JPG Warriorawakens79 Jim-vs-jim.JPG|Jim Sees A spectre of himself. es:Jim Morales Morales, Jim "Jimbo" Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:Kadic Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Jim Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Minor characters